020516 - Worries
08:06 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:06 -- 08:06 GG: Ah. Miss. Aaisha.... I. Have. Some. Regretable. News. To. Bear.... 08:06 GG: Regarding. The. Councel.... 08:06 AT: >oc ?? ɔo< 08:08 GG: Well.... As. It. Is.... It. Likely. Will. Not. Happen. At. This. Time.... As. Miss. Libby. Had. Already. Started. To. Send. The. Teams. Off.... New. Teams. Infact.... 08:08 AT: >oc Oh. She's changing us around? ɔo< 08:08 GG: Yes.... Recent. Events. Had. Caused. Her. To. Believe. Larger. Teams. Were. In. Order. To. Increase. Safety. 08:09 GG: And. She. Felt. It. Was. Urgent. That. We. Get. Going. As. Soon. As. Possible. 08:09 GG: As. It. Stands.... I. Am. Currently. On. Mr. Moirai'S. Land. With. Him. Miss. Lorcan. Mr. Carter. Mr. Batson. And. Miss. Lila.... 08:10 AT: >oc Ah. ɔo< 08:10 AT: >oc Well alright. Good luck to you all then, Mike on that team sounds like that'll be fun. ɔo< 08:10 GG: It. Seems. Miss. Liskar. And. Mr. Simons. Are. Also. Currently. Slated. For. This. Team.... 08:11 AT: >oc Mmm I haven't met Liskar yet she didn't come did she? ɔo< 08:11 GG: I. Did. Not. See. Her. At. The. Party. Myself.... 08:12 AT: >oc Well. She missed all the crazy. ɔo< 08:12 GG: That. Is. Indeed. Fortunate. 08:12 AT: >oc Okay, I guess everyone left as my hive will be the other team? ɔo< 08:12 GG: I. Believe. So.... 08:13 AT: >oc That's not so bad. ɔo< 08:13 AT: >oc I guess. ɔo< 08:13 AT: >oc Thanks Serios. ɔo< 08:14 GG: Well. It. Would. Be. Remiss. Of. Me. To. Not. Inform. You..... Especially. When. I. Had. Told. You. I. Would. Help. With. Gathering. People. For. The. Councel. Which. Would. Have. Been. About. To. Begin. About. Now.... 08:16 AT: >oc It's fine. It seems we're just destined not to have a team meeting. ɔo< 08:19 GG: It. Does. Seem. Like. There. Are. Always. Things. Or. Worries. Getting. In. The. Way. Of. A. Physical. Meeting.... Though. With. Larger. Teams. There. Should. Hopefully. Be. Less. Need. To. Have. More. Than. A. Few. People. Discussing. What. Is. Happening. With. The. Other. Side.... Which. Is. Likely. To. Happen. Naturally. With. The. Way. Some. Had. Formed. Friends. With. Their. Fellow. Team. Mates. 08:21 GG: Admittedly. The. New. Dynamics. Of. My. New. Team. Are. Going. To. Be. Much. To. Get. Use. To.... 08:23 AT: >oc Heh. I imagine so. It'll be fun with Lorcan there. ɔo< 08:23 AT: >oc But, you're right at least information will be easier passed. ɔo< 08:23 AT: >oc Between just two teams. ɔo< 08:25 GG: Again. You. Say. This. Is. Going. To. Be. Fun.... 08:25 AT: >oc Mmm. ɔo< 08:27 GG: Right. Now. It. Is. Mostly. Frustrating.... And. I. Still. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Fully. Make. Of. Her. Aside. From. Annoying.... 08:28 GG: And. Interactions. With. Her. Have. Caused. Alienation. From. Mr. Moirai.... And. Then. I. Also. Seemed. To. Be. Further. Alienated. By. Miss. Lila. Who. Believes. I. Had. Something. To. Do. With. Her. Death. 08:29 AT: >oc Yes well, we all know Jack is behind Lilah, and red relations do tend to take issue when the pitch side of things starts getting involved ɔo< 08:29 AT: >oc I'm surprised Libby is letting you have a kismesis. ɔo< 08:29 AT: >oc She said she'd try but honestly. ɔo< 08:30 GG: I.... Am. Still. Trying. To. Be. At. Least. Somewhat. Cautious. With. It.... 08:31 AT: >oc Mhm. ɔo< 08:32 AT: >oc So that was it? Just the teams update? ɔo< 08:33 GG: Well. That. And. Informing. You. Why. The. Meeting. Was. Not. Going. To. Happen.... I. Know. You. Really. Wanted. To. Help. Get. Us. All. Organized.... 08:34 AT: >oc Sigh. At this point I'm wondering if it's worth the effort. We seem to be doing moderatly find with little to no overarching teamwork so far. ɔo< 08:34 GG: I. Suppose. It. Was. Mostly. My. Team. That. Was. Suffering. The. Most. From. The. Lack. Of. Teamwork.... 08:35 GG: Which. I. Suppose. Showed. With. How. Circumstances. Nearly. Decimated. Us. 08:35 AT: >oc If I remember correctly it was Lila herself who caused it. ɔo< 08:37 GG: Yes. Her. Wandering. Off. Was. The. Start. Of. It.... But. We. Perhaps. Could. Have. Done. More. Working. Together. When. We. Did. Catch. Up. With. Her.... And. We. Could. Have. Avoided. Being. Scattered. When. We. Were. Routed. By. Seemingly. Endless. Forces.... 08:39 AT: >oc I think being routed by seemingly endless forces forgives you a bit. ɔo< 08:40 GG: Well. Yes. A. Bit.... 08:42 GG: All. In. All. Though. Things. Still. Could. Have. Been. A. Bit. More.... Optimal.... 08:43 AT: >oc Yes. But so could have a lot of things ɔo< 08:44 GG: Perhaps.... 08:47 GG: In. Any. Case. Hopefully. This. New. Team. Set. Up. Will. Work. Out. Despite. The. Current. Issues. For. My. Own. Part.... And. Your. Team. Set. Up. Should. Also. Be. Optimal. Aside. From. Not. Knowing. What. Will. Happen. With. Mr. Aesona. And. Miss. Fenrix.... 08:48 GG: Though. I. Feel. They. Are. Able. To. Work. Together. For. The. Time. Being.... 08:49 AT: >oc Yea, well I try not to think about that because I'll just fret myself to an early death. ɔo< 08:50 AT: >oc Two of the people I care about most tearing themselves apart, well at least I don't have dreams so I can't have nightmares. ɔo< 08:51 GG: It. Will. Be. Alright. Miss. Aaisha.... Neither. Of. Them. Are. Anywhere. Near. That. Level. At. The. Moment.... And. Neither. Of. Them. Would. Wish. To. Inflict. That. Kind. Of. Pain. On. You.... 08:52 GG: And. I. Am. Always. Willing. To. Try. To. Listen. To. Both. Of. Them. And. Offer. My. Own. Thoughts. To. Them. And. Let. Them. Vent. That. Way. 08:53 GG: Though. I. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Have. An. Effect. On. Either. Of. Them. 08:53 AT: >oc Have you seen the tension in the room when they're together. ɔo< 08:53 AT: >oc You could eat it. ɔo< 08:53 GG: Well. Yes.... 08:55 GG: Just.... Tell. Me. If. They. Are. Starting. To. Get. Worse. Rather. Than. Trying. To. Get. Between. Them. Yourself.... 08:56 AT: >oc Yea I will. ɔo< 08:58 GG: And. Please. Do. Not. Worry. Too. Much.... I. Truely. Believe. Neither. Of. Them. Are. Out. For. Blood.... 08:59 GG: They. Just. Keep. Repeating. The. Cycle. Of. Being. Annoyed. With. Each. Other. For. The. Same. Reasons.... 09:04 AT: >oc You say that, but I really... ɔo< 09:04 AT: >oc If Nyarla pushes it enough Lorrea will go after him. ɔo< 09:04 AT: >oc I'm scared it might even be because of me. ɔo< 09:08 GG: If. An. Action. Occurs. Between. Them. It. Would. Not. Be. Because. Of. You.... It. Would. Be. For. Their. Own. Reasons. Regardless. Of. Those. Reasons. Being. Selfish. Desires. For. Themselves. Or. Selfless. Actions. To. Aid. Others.... 09:09 GG: You. Must. Not. See. Yourself. As. A. Catalyst. For. Any. Such. Thing.... They. Are. Both. Capable. Of. Deciding. Their. Own. Actions. 09:10 AT: >oc Yet I seem to be the thing that sets it off. And I'm one of the reasons Lorrea is mad at him. ɔo< 09:10 AT: >oc For the entire Horrorterror ordeal. ɔo< 09:10 AT: >oc I thought she was going to kill him. ɔo< 09:10 AT: >oc She almost did. She said she'd break him. ɔo< 09:17 GG: Yes. But. She. Was. Also. Under. Additional. Stress. With. Her. Own. Team.... And. Having. Her. Moirail. Be. There. In. Person. May. Have. A. Better. Effect. In. Helping. Her. Be. More. Balanced.... As. I. Hope. Mr. Aesona'S. New. Morallegience. With. Miss. Lorcan. Will. Perhaps. Help. Him. Not. Be. As. Reckless. 09:17 AT: >oc Mmmmmmm ɔo< 09:17 GG: And. Again. I. Will. Be. Helping. When. Possible. With. Both. Of. Them. 09:18 GG: And. I. Am. Certain. Others. There. Will. Also. Be. Able. To. Do. Something. When. They. Start. To. See. It. 09:20 AT: >oc Serios what did you tell Nyarla about Bothwell. ɔo< 09:22 GG: Welll.... I. Tried. To. Ask. Miss. Libby. About. Him.... And. It. Seems. She. Is. Restricted. From. Talking. About. Him.... And. Furthermore. She. Seemed. To. Be. Of. The. Belief. That. Bothwell'S. Presense. In. Our. Session. Meant. We. Were. In. Greater. Danger.... Hense. Why. She. Pushed. For. The. Larger. Teams. And. Sent. My. Team. Off. So. Soon.... 09:25 GG: I. Am. Going. To. Take. A. Guess. That. Mr. Aesona. Is. Now. Talking. About. This.... 09:26 AT: >oc yes ɔo< 09:30 GG: If. I. Had. Known. He. Was. Going. To. Be. This. Adamant. About. It. I. Would. Have. Perhaps. Avoided. The. Subject.... 09:33 AT: >oc i can understand ɔo< 09:33 AT: >oc w h ɔo< 09:33 AT: >oc y ɔo< 09:33 AT: >oc yea ɔo< 09:36 GG: Are. You. Alright? I. Know. This. Was. Not. Exactly. A. Topic. You. Really. Wanted. To. Discuss. At. This. Time.... 09:39 AT: >oc fine ɔo< 09:39 AT: >oc im fine ɔo< 09:40 GG: I. See.... 09:43 AT: >oc what is your team doing ɔo< 09:45 GG: It. Would. Seem. Mr. Moirai. Had.... Placed. Us. In. A. Position. Of. Debt. To. A. Merchant.... We. Were. Unable. To. Bring. Food. To. This. Land. Without. It. Being. Destroyed. So. He. Bartered. For. Food. In. Advance. For. A. Task. Before. Clarifying. What. The. Task. Was.... 09:45 GG: The. Task. Being. To. Cull. A. Local. Wriggler. And. To. Bring. The. Merchant. The. Corpse.... 09:47 GG: It. Is.... Not. Exactly.... Well. It. Hardly. Seems. Noble. Or. Even. Remotely. Dignified. No. Matter. How. Much. Mr. Moirai. Keeps. Reassuring. Me. That. It. Was. Needed. For. Survival.... 09:51 GG: Erm.... Aaisha? 09:51 AT: >oc wat srry ɔo< 09:52 GG: It. Was. Just.... Are. You. Certain. You. Are. Alright? 09:53 AT: >oc no ɔo< 09:53 AT: >oc dont kno? ɔo< 09:53 AT: >oc eh ɔo< 09:55 GG: What. Exactly. Is. Going. On? 09:56 GG: Whatever. Is. Being. Discussed. It. Will. Be. Alright.... Just. Breathe.... Slowly.... 09:56 AT: >oc cant ɔo< 09:56 AT: >oc talking about lands ɔo< 09:56 AT: >oc bothwell might be a terror ɔo< 09:56 AT: >oc no ɔo< 09:57 GG: No? 09:59 GG: Miss. Aaisha. Please. You. Can. Handle. This.... You. Have. Been. Able. To. Weather. Much. More. Than. This.... Just.... Take. Things. Slow. 09:59 GG: Do. Not. Overthink. It. All.... 10:00 AT: >oc what like i trusted a horror ɔo< 10:00 AT: >oc maybe possibly ɔo< 10:03 GG: We. Do. Not. Fully. Know. If. He. Is. Or. Not. First. Off.... And. He. Definitely. Kept. Everyone. Off. Balance. From. Asking. The. Right. Questions. With. All. The. Information. He. Kept. Sharing.... 10:04 GG: And. Furthermore. You. Had. Reason. To. Believe. Bothwell. Was. To. Be. Trusted.... The. Abilities. You. Used.... Anyone. In. Your. Position. Would. Have. Assumed. He. Was. Telling. The. Truth.... 10:06 AT: >oc abilities give to me by a terror i ɔo< 10:06 AT: >oc should i even trust ari ɔo< 10:07 GG: Well.... No.... But. I. Do. Not. Think. The. Abilities. Would. Be. False.... 10:07 AT: >oc well there's at least you ɔo< 10:07 AT: >oc in that party ɔo< 10:09 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. Horror. Terrors. Can. Not. Break. Their. End. Of. Their. Deals.... Not. With. An. Outright. Lie. Of. What. Is. Being. Offered.... 10:10 GG: ((get rid of the second not*)) 10:11 AT: >oc sure yea okay ɔo< 10:13 GG: That. Seemed. To. Be. An. Overabundance. Of. Positive. Confirmation.... 10:14 AT: >oc was it? ɔo< 10:15 GG: Well. Yes.... Three. For. One. That. Was. Needed.... 10:16 GG: Or. At. Least. Hoped. For.... 10:17 AT: >oc srry ɔo< 10:18 GG: No. Do. Not. Be.... I. Was. Not. Chiding. You.... I. Was. Just. Concerned.... 10:22 GG: You. Have. To. Believe. Me. Aaisha. That. Anyone. Else. Who. Would. Have. Been. Placed. Into. The. Situations. You. Have. Been. Placed. In. Would. Have. Done. Far. Worse. Than. You. Think. You. Have.... 10:22 GG: And. You. Think. You. Have. Done. Far. Worse. Than. You. Actually. Have. 10:24 AT: >oc i dont have a choice i ɔo< 10:24 AT: >oc i wish they'd leave us alone ɔo< 10:26 GG: I. Know.... As. Do. I.... 10:29 GG: As. It. Stands. All. We. Can. Do. For. Now. Is. Just. Keep. Moving. Foward. Though.... 10:30 AT: >oc why ɔo< 10:33 GG: It. Is. Like. Being. Caught. In. A. Strong. Current.... A. Strong. Riptide.... We. Are. Not. Powerful. Enough. To. Swim. Against. It.... And. We. Have. No. Desire. To. Be. Swept. With. It.... We. Can. Only. Travel. Parallel. To. It. Until. Such. A. Time. We. Can. Escape. It.... 10:36 GG: And. We. Can. All. Persevere. Against. It.... 10:43 GG: We. Are. But. At. The. Beginning. Of. Our. Journey. Still.... Even. The. Greatest. Of. Heroes. Needed. Time. To. Grow. Into. That. Greatness.... They. Have. Made. Mistakes. But. They. Still. Persevere.... 10:49 GG: Aaisha? 10:57 GG: Aaisha. Please. Answer.... 10:58 GG: Please. Consider.... Odysseus. Who. Had. To. Face. The. Wrath. Of. Gods. And. Witches. In. Order. To. Find. His. Way. Home.... Or.... 11:02 GG: Just. Please. Give. Some. Response. 11:08 GG: Just.... I. Can. Not. See. What. Is. Going. On.... Please. Just.... 11:21 GG: Perhaps.... I. Suppose.... Maybe. Mr. Aesona. Is. Telling. You. Something. Similiar.... Or.... 11:30 GG: Please. Just.... Contact. Me. Again. When. You. Can.... 11:30 GG: Please. Be. Safe.... 11:31 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:31 -- Category:Serios Category:Aaisha